RAWR!
by GingerMarauderette
Summary: We all know how Alice can get.... One-shot, plotless fluff. Have fun, my pretties :P


AN: Ha, this is just something I did for fun. Short, pure fluff, sweet enough to give you diabetes. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world that is Twilight or the characters that are fortunate enough to live in it.

**

Jasper stood facing away from the door in the room him and his wife Alice shared. He was admiring the simple view. The trees, the blue (for once) sky, the green glass below.

His state of peace was disrupted when a tiny, tiny woman jumped on his back.

"RAWR!" Alice roared. Jasper rotated his head to look her in the eye.

"Hello, Alice." Jasper said uncertainly. "Why are you roaring?"

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "RAWR is dinosaur for 'I love you.'"

"Ah. Well, RAWR!" He roared back at her and threw her playfully off his back. Alice yelped and tried to jump on yet again. They continued to mock fight until Edward passed by on the way to his room. He took a step back and entered, knocking to let them know he was there.

"So... what are you doing?" Edward asked uncertainly. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know.

"We're fighting! RAWR!!! But just as a brother, man. RAWR like a brother." Jasper replied.

Edward tried to read his mind, but Jasper was thinking only of Alice and 'the most adorable little yelp she made'. After a few seconds, he caved and asked. "What does RAWR mean?"

"Rawr is dinosaur for 'I love you.'" Jasper responded, and Alice pointed proudly to herself, grin plastered on her face. Edward assumed she was the one who had told Jasper. Edward left, leaving them to get back to whatever they were doing. He walked to his room, where he found Bella waiting, pinching a piece of blanket between her thumb and forefinger. He sat down next to her.

"Hi." Bella smiled.

"Hello." Edward leaned in and kissed her gently. "Mmm, RAWR."

Bella looked at him like he was a maniac. "What?"

"RAWR is dinosaur for "I love you." Edward smiled and felt slightly silly.

To his surprise, Bella laughed. "Okay then. RAWR!"

Edward laughed with her. "Alice came up with it. I seriously have no idea where she gets most of this stuff."

"Alice will be Alice." Bella smiled and picked up her coat. "I must be leaving. Charlie hasn't eaten yet, and I doubt whatever he made is actually edible. Bye, Edward, RAWR!" Bella leaned in and kissed him once on the forehead.

"Bye." Edward lifted his hand and waved. Of course he was sad to see her go, but she was right. Charlie can't cook, and he vaguely wondered how Charlie was going to eat without Bella. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and busied himself with a CD.

**

As Bella was coming down the winding staircase, she saw Emmett lounging on the couch, remote in hand, flipping through channels so fast Bella had no idea what they even were. As Bella passed the couch, Emmett's head flicked up, and he said, "Bye, Bella!"

"Bye, Emmett. You're such a brother to me. RAWR!" Bella gave him a hug. Emmett hugged her back, yet he was confused.

"RAWR? Bella, what on earth? Where did you come up with that?" Emmett smiled.

"First, it wasn't me, it was Alice-" Emmett cut her off.

"Of course...." Emmett said.

"And second, it means, 'I love you' in dinosaur." She felt really silly saying this to Emmett. She knew in the back of her head he would find some way to twist this on her.

"Hmm... interesting." He mused, deep in thought. Bella stayed for a while, but when Emmett gave no further response after ten minutes, Bella got up and left.

**

After the television show ended, Emmett heard Rosalie open the door, carrying three bags, all of which held shoes. Mentally he groaned. What on earth did Rosalie and Alice need so many shoes for? They only had two feet! But he smiled on the outside, and took the bags out of her hand. He ran them to their room and returned before she had time to say hello.

"Hey baby!" Emmett kissed her. She started to deepen it, and Emmett pulled away before he could lose his train of thought. He had something to say to her, and he didn't want to forget it.

"RAWR, Rosalie."

She obviously didn't think it was a good reason to end the kiss. Her eyes narrowed.

"Emmett, what? RAWR? You are ridiculous." She started to walk to her room. Emmett caught her quickly by the arm, holding her back.

"Rose, RAWR is dinosaur for 'I love you.' Alice came up with it." He smiled apologetically, not sure what else to say.

Her scowl softened into a look of admiration and love. "Awww. That's cute. RAWR, Emmett." She took his other hand and led him up the stairs, a sexy smile on her face and seduction in her eyes.

**

When Rosalie descended, she found Esme running franticly around the living room. It took her a second to notice the immense pile of home decorations in the middle. Rosalie laughed.

"Esme, you didn't get more decorations, did you?"

"Carlisle is at a doctor's conference! I need something to do!" Esme cried and clutched a rose-colored paperweight in her hands as if Rosalie was going to rip it out of her hands. She looked nervous, too, as if Rosalie was going to make her bring it all back. Esme was a lot like Alice, except what she pined for was more rational than what Alice so clearly desired.

"Here," Rosalie grabbed a random decoration from the pile and put it on the entertainment stand. "Let me help."

Esme sighed with relief and smiled in happiness. "Okay!"

They got to work. When there was only a few more left, Rosalie looked up at the woman who had truly been a mother to her. She was more motherly than even her own biological mother, and even though that wasn't saying much, it was surely saying something.

Rosalie looked at Esme. "Esme, you are so sweet. RAWR!"

Esme looked up slowly and confusedly. "Rosalie, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just roar?" She tried to hold her giggle in, but a tiny one escaped her tightly-pressed lips.

"Yes, you heard me right. RAWR is dinosaur for 'I love you.' Alice came up with it. I thought it was cute."

"Come to think of it, I think it is kind of cute." Esme kissed Rosalie on the forehead. "RAWR, Rosalie. I have to be going. Carlisle should be back soon, and we need to get some groceries."

"Groceries? As in food?" Rosalie furrowed her brow.

"Bella's spending a lot more time here now. Kisses!" And with that, Esme left.

**

Esme pulled into the tiny airport Carlisle was supposed to be waiting at. After a few minutes of waiting, Carlisle appeared suddenly next to her in the passenger seat.

"I missed all of you." He leaned over and gave Esme a quick, affectionate peck on the lips. "I missed you the most, though."

Esme smiled. "RAWR."

"Beg pardon? What on earth did I miss while I was gone?"

Esme laughed. "All the kids are saying it. Apparently, it's dinosaur for 'I love you.'"

"Let me guess... Alice came up with it."

"Gosh, you're good." Esme smiled again.

"And if all the kids are saying it, I might as well start saying it, too. RAWR."

Esme and Carlisle laughed, and kissed again.

**

The next day as Carlisle was on his way to work, he realized he forgot his briefcase. How could I be so stupid? he thought to himself. He has never forgotten anything over the past half a century. He did the only thing he could and called Alice. Rose and Esme were picking up something at the post office; Emmett, Jasper and Edward were hunting and Alice was home alone. She picked up on the first ring.

"Carlisle, I know you forgot you briefcase. Just let me pick out what I'm going to wear and I'll be over in a few minutes. Just keep driving; I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks, Alice, that's a relief. See you at the hospital. RAWR!" He added at the end, and hung up.

Alice held the phone about a half a foot away from her ear, stunned. She had most certainly not seen that coming.

AN: Ha, it's stupid and pointless, but based on an experience with me and my friends. Hope you enjoyed it; if you did, review, if you didn't, review anyway. :P Love you!!


End file.
